budowlefandomcom-20200215-history
La Défense
250px|thumb|Grande Arche (Wielki Łuk) nocą thumb|right|250px|Tour Total La Défense - nowoczesna dzielnica biurowo-wystawienniczo-mieszkalno-handlowa, w aglomeracji Paryskiej, we Francji, znajdująca się formalnie na terenie trzech gmin Nanterre, Courbevoie i Puteaux w departamencie Hauts-de-Seine, na zachód od Paryża. Dzielnica ta stanowi główne centrum biznesu we Francji, z siedzibami większości wielkich francuskich koncernów i głównych przedstawicielstw koncernów zagranicznych we Francji. Oprócz tego spełnia także rolę centrum handlowego, wystawienniczego, rozrywkowego i transportowego. Na jej terenie znajduje się także kilkanaście ekskluzywnych apartamentowców i hoteli. Na zachodnim krańcu dzielnicy znajduje się La Grande Arche de La Défense (Wielki Łuk) stojący na linii, będącej przedłużeniem Paryskiej Osi Historycznej, zaczynającej się od Luwru a kończącej się na Łuku Triumfalnym. Linia ta stanowi oś dzielnicy, wzdłuż której ciągnie się Esplanada La Défense. La Grande Arche został oddany do użytku w 1989r. Był to zwycięski projekt ogłoszonego w 1982 r. konkursu na zakończenie Osi Historycznej i Esplanady. Le Grande Arche stal się symbolem La Defense- mieszczą się w nim galerie wystawiennicze, biura i instytucje państwowe, jak również tarasy widokowe. Wymiary sześcianu Le Grande Arche to 112X110x108m, czyli zmieścić się w nim mogłyby nie tylko luk triumfalny, ale również Aleje Elizejskie (na szerokość). Ten monument- biurowiec zostal zaprojektowany przez Johanna Otto von Spreckensen'a. Oprócz biur, budynków mieszkalnych i centrum handlowo-rozrywkowego, w podziemiach zachodniego krańca dzielnicy znajduje się ważny węzeł komunikacyjny, z końcową stacją metra nr 1., stacją RER, dworcem kolejowym i autobusowym. Teren na powierzchni dzielnicy jest niemal całkowicie wyłączony z ruchu kołowego. Do niemal wszystkich wieżowców można jednak dotrzeć drogami wewnętrznymi znajdującymi się w podziemiach. Jest to jeden z nielicznych w Europie przykładów niemal całkowitej izolacji ruchu pieszego od kołowego. Być może ze względu na nieco futurystyczny wygląd dzielnica la Defense stała się dzielnicą samobójców. Pod względem wielkości powierzchni biurowej jest to największe centrum biznesu w Europie. Ze względu na wielkość przepływu kapitału jest jednak mniejsze od City of London i niemieckiego Frankfurtu nad Menem. Wynika to w dużym stopniu z braku siedzib instytucji giełdowych na terenie tej dzielnicy. Do najważniejszych koncernów mających swoją główną kwaterę w dzielnicy należy: * Cegetel-SFR, * Société Générale, * Total, * Aventis, * Arcelor, * ELF, * ESSO. Najwyższy budynek dzielnicy jest siedzibą formy Total i został wybudowany w 1985 r. Liczy on 187 m. i 48 pięter i jest drugim co do wysokości budynkiem w aglomeracji paryskiej. (Pierwszym jest Wieża Montparnasse). Historia Dzielnica otrzymała swoją nazwę od pomnika La Défense de Paris, który wybudowano w 1883 r. dla upamiętnienia żołnierzy, którzy bronili Paryża w czasie wojny prusko-francuskiej. Przed budową dzielnicy tereny te stanowiły przemysłowe przedmieście Paryża, zdominowane przez zakłady przemysłowe, hale handlu hurtowego i nawet kilka gospodarstw rolniczych. Budynki tworzące dzielnicę powstawały początkowo zupełnie spontanicznie. Prawdopodobnie pierwszym wieżowcem był biurowiec ESSO. We wrześniu 1958 r. powstała 'Établissement public pour l'aménagement de La Défense (EPAD, Publiczny Komitet budowy La Défense), który wykupił tereny, uzbroił i uporządkował dzielnicę, a następnie wystawił działki pod budowę wielkich biurowców. Centralnym punktem dzielnicy stała się w tym czasie hala wystawiennicza: Le Centre des nouvelles industries et technologies (CNIT, Centrum nowych technologii i przemysłu), wokół której zaczęto budować bardzo podobne do siebie siedziby kolejnych koncernów w tzw. stylu międzynarodowym, które są obecnie nazywane budynkami "pierwszej generacji". W 1966 r. powstała Tour Nobel - pierwszy biurowiec nie należący do koncernów, lecz stanowiący budynek z biurami do wynajęcia. Z początkiem lat '70 XX w., w odpowiedzi na wzrastające zapotrzebowanie na przestrzeń biurową w Paryżu, zaczęły powstawać budynki tzw. "drugiej generacji". Ich budowa została jednak zahamowana przez kryzys naftowy w 1973 r. Trzecia fala inwestycji nastąpiła we wczesnych latach '80 XX w. W 1981 r. zbudowano Les Quatre Temps największe w owym czasie centrum handlowe w Europie. W 1982 r. EPAD, z inspiracji prezydenta Francji François Mitterranda ogłosił konkurs Tête Défense, który wyłonił najlepszy projekt monumentu, zwieńczającego Esplanadę i zarazem Oś Historyczną. Konkurs wyłonił projekt obecnego Wielkiego Łuku autorstwa Johanna Otto von Spreckelsena. Równolegle z budową Wielkiego Łuku, przebudowano też infrastrukturę dzielnicy, tworząc obecny kształt Esplanady i podziemny węzeł komunikacyjny. Współczesny wygląd dzielnicy powstał ostatecznie na początku lat '90 XX w. kiedy to przebudowano CNIT, Les Quatre Temps, zbudowano kino IMAX i pokryto ozdobnymi płytami plac wokół Wielkiego Łuku i Esplanadę. Dzielnica w liczbach * 160 ha powierzchni * 3 mln² powierzchni biurowej * 150tys. pracownikow * 400tys. ludzi codziennie przejezdzajacych przez La Défense * 2600 pokoi hotelowych * 50 kawiarnii i restauracji * 16 sal kinowych * 11 ha parkow i kompleksow zielonych * 20 fonntan * dostepnosc WiFi w kazdym publicznym miejscu Linki zewnętrzne * La Défense i la Grande Arche – fotoreportaż po polsku * La Défense widziana okiem Polaka * www.grandearche.com Le Toit de la Grande Arche (Wielki Łuk)